Silk Threads
by Gentle Images
Summary: He was the teacher. I was his student. He was my everything. I was his little girl. He was a lie. I was pathetic for holding onto that lie so blindly.
1. Lunch with Friends

**Disclaimer- **I don't, nor will I ever, own Bleach or any of the characters. Kubo Tite is the proper owner. The story idea is mine so please don't steal it (or make fun of it). I may not be a great like Kubo but I have feelings too. (Sniff)

**Silk Threads**

by: J.M.C.

_He was the teacher. _

_I was his student. _

_He was my everything._

_I was his little girl._

_He was a lie. _

_I was pathetic for holding onto that lie so blindly._

* * *

I had Mr. Aizen's class last. It's the only thing that got me through the day. If I'd had him first, the rest of the day would be insignificant. Still I was a good student. And I'm sure that Mr. Aizen would be disappointed in me if I skipped a whole school day.

Not to mention that Toushirou would be on my case about it too. Honestly it really amuses me sometimes that someone who is two years younger than me can act like my guardian. But still he was so cute . . . my little Shiro.

Speaking of the little brat, it was past time for him to meet me for lunch. And lunch was my second favorite time of the day. The first of course being U.S. Government with Mr. Aizen. Not only was he someone that I idolized but he actually made the subject interesting to study. And I'm not the only one who thinks that so don't think that my judgement is tainted by the huge crush I have on him because it's not.

"Yo, Hinamori!"

That was Toushirou. He was the only person under the age of thirty who called me by my last name. Sometimes it was extremely annoying. I mean we practically grew up together so at least he could call me by my first name. But then again I guess it's better than the nickname he calls me when we're alone (don't take that the wrong way).

"Oh my gosh! It's Toushirou Hitsugaya!"

And that was one of the girls from his little fan club. I honestly never believed that anyone would like him much less start a club about him. Shiro isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. I should know since I've known him for six years. He's a little brat most of the time.

Then again I guess I could see how some girls might be crushing on him. With his striking white hair (they think he bleached it that color in order to show everyone what a rebel he was but it's actually his natural hair color) and ice green eyes (I know it's a strange way to describe them but that's what they look like) and his tough personality he was every sixth grade girl's dream. A little bad boy and it didn't help that he was so cute and would be sure to get even more so as he grew older.

Even upperclassmen paid him some complements on his looks. Of course Shiro never really paid them any mind but it did give him a fat head. Not that he wasn't already a bit arrogant even when we were kids.

Oh and did I mention that Shiro is a genius? Yeah he's a real prodigy. Of course not many know that besides me and some of our friends. He doesn't really apply himself well at school. Says it's a waste of his time. So the teachers think that he's a delinquent because he hardly does any work and treats them as if he were the adult and they were children. He has sent many a teacher into therapy with his frustrating ways.

Of course this behavior only adds to his popularity and practically everyone in the whole school knows who he is. Actually all my friends are very popular which kinda makes me popular too since I associate with them. Although, for me, it's not exactly a good thing.

Not only does everyone refer to me as "Toushirou's friend" or "that girl" but I found out that once you become popular (or in my case semi-popular by association) you have no privacy whatsoever. It's horrible.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with them. I met most of them in the sixth grade. And then they introduced me to their friends and then all of a sudden we had this huge group of people that hung out together.

I don't exactly look like I belong in that group either. So I guess I can understand what people mean when they say "why do they hang out with that girl?". Compared to them I'm just a plain Jane. There's nothing really extraordinary about me. I'm quiet, shy, and most of the time I just let people walk all over me. At least I did when I was in the sixth grade. Back then it was really bad.

But then I met Renji. He was a puzzling character with his bright red hair up in a spiky ponytail.

Some guy had just barreled into me and I spilled all my stuff onto the floor and all the other kids stepped either all over it or all over me but didn't stop to help. Then all of a sudden I'm completely dwarfed by someone's shadow and I look up to see some guy's face not even 2 centimeters from mine.

I panicked and practically clawed the guy's face which caused him to yell out curses and just cause a whole commotion in the middle of the hallway. As a result Renji ended up beating the guy up (since he says it was "that bastards" fault in the first place for knocking me over which then caused him to get his face clawed by "a scrawny girl"when all he wanted to do was help me) then he got suspended and when he came back I apologized to him over and over again because it was kinda my fault in the first place that all that happened.

Of course Renji didn't mind being suspended at all (since he was suspended almost all the time anyway) so then we began to see each other around school more, with him helping me out a lot, and then we became friends.

Now I don't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing because once I met Renji I started to meet other strange people like Kira, Rukia, and Ranginku. But I can say that they made life interesting.

"Hinamori are you going to stand there all day lost in your 'la la la the sky is pink and elephants can fly' world cuz' if you are then I'm leaving," Hitsugaya said as he walked away from me and toward a lunch table where the rest of our friends were sitting.

Man that kid's a real brat!

"Need I remind you _little Shiro_ that I am _two_ years older than you and should therefore be treated with the respect an upperclassman such as my most gracious self deserves." I added the "little Shiro" part just to really annoy him since he hated the fact that I'm taller than him (along with most of the population of our school).

"Well it's funny that you should say that since your behavior doesn't reflect your so called 'maturity' _Bed wetter Momo."_

"Toushirou Hitsugaya you little twerp!" I yelled at him while he smirked at me and hurried to the table. A lagged back a bit so I could get the hideous blush off my face. I just knew it was there because I always blush the most unattractive bright red whenever he calls me that.

He started calling me "Bed wetter Momo" a little after I started calling him"little Shiro" since he absolutely despised that name so he wanted to get revenge. And as luck would have it (for him at least) he found out my biggest, darkest secret; that I still wet the bed even though I was eight. I was so horrified that I started crying uncontrollably the minute he said it.

But he felt so bad for making me cry that he said he would never tell anyone my secret and even tried to help me stop wetting the bed. Heh, beneath it all that Toushirou is actually a little sweetheart. And with that thought I decided to let the name calling slide (after all I did provoke him by saying "the forbidden name" first).

"Hey Momo hurry up and sit down before I'm forced to sit next to one of Toushirou's and Renji's many admirers."

Ranginku Matsumoto, a really pretty girl with wavy golden blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and creamy smooth skin. The dream girl of every guy in our school. She's also the biggest heartbreaker of every guy in our school and she's only fifteen. When I'm next to her, I feel so drabby and ugly in my clothes. Trust me. It's a horrible feeling. Ranginku could where some old grandma's dress and still get every guy to turn their head. She also had a pretty cool personality and she never acted like she was prettier or better than me (but she was) and that's why we're friends.

"Don't you mean you don't want one of _your_ many admirer's to come and sit by you Ranginku?"

She only smiled at me in response patting the seat beside her. In the end Ranginku Matsumoto always gets her way.

"I knew you'd see things my way Momo."

I told you.

"Maybe if you didn't flirt so much with everyone you wouldn't have so many admirers Matsumoto," Shiro said as he took out his lunch and began to eat.

"But Shiro you have admirers too and you don't flirt with them," she said slyly as she reached across the table to snatch a piece of sushi off his plate, "Or do you? Has our baby finally grown up and discovered girls?" Shiro choked on his food violently while Ranginku and Renji laughed uncontrollably at his expense.

"Shiro!" I yelled worriedly as I ran over to his side.

"Will you two stop clowning around so much and be serious," Kira admonished them as he tried to stop Shiro from choking. Of course Shiro didn't appreciate the gesture since he and Kira weren't on good terms but Kira seemed oblivious to this (as he is about most things) and continued to help much to Shiro's dismay.

"Just lift your arms up Shiro. It'll help the food go down." I told him. Kira then proceeded to lift Shiro's arms while Shiro tried to keep them down. Kira only tightened his hold and told Shiro it was for his own good and to stop acting like a child. That promptly shut Shiro up as he was too shocked by Kira's reprimand and stopped choking completely.

"Nice to know that your still alive brat," Renji replied still grinning from Ranginku's joke from earlier.

"Leave Shiro alone Renji he could have died you know, " I said while I rubbed his back gently.

"I'm fine Hinamori," he grumbled and tried to shake off my arm. I could be just as stubborn as him (especially when I was concerned for his well being) so his attempts were futile and he had to sit with me rubbing his back gently while Renji and Ranginku looked on with identical smiles on their faces.

I swear those two must be on crack or something.

But still, lunch was interesting as usual.

* * *

**A/N - **There it is. My first Bleach fanfic so far. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review telling me what you think. Criticism is welcome but please, no flames. 


	2. A Day Like This

**Disclaimer- **Bleach and all of its characters are owned by Kubo Tite.I just came up with this little story that's still under development.

**Silk Threads**

**by J.M.C**

**Chapter 2- A Day Like This**

_I know it's futile . . . _

_These feelings I have . . . _

_But just for now . . . _

_Let me dream_.

"The first one in class as usual Momo," a classmate of mine said as other students began to pile into the room.

"Ah . . . ," I felt my cheeks start to redden, " no I just- um you know . . . I'm serious about my schoolwork," I finished lamely.

"Oh yeah. I bet the _schoolwork_ is all you're interested in Momo," the girl said looking at me slyly.

Geez she made me sound like some kind of dirty person.

I turned my face away from her before my face reddened even more.

_Ring_

That was the bell. I straightened up in my seat waiting for the person I had been anticipating to see all day. And just as usual he came into the classroom when the bell rang right after the last student.

Mr. Aizen with his brown hair, gentle smile, and kind eyes behind those handsome glasses looked amazing as he greeted the class. I felt my heart rate increase as it usually does whenever I see him.

"Please take out your homework and we'll go over any questions you have about it. Then I'll give you about fifteen minutes to study before we take the quiz."

He was so kind giving the students plenty of time to get their work in order before he gave us quizzes. Sometimes he even let us use our notes on the quiz. His generosity always amazes me.

The first half of the class was spent mostly on questions my classmates had about the homework and why the government did some of the things they did. I spent most of the class lulled by Mr. Aizen's voice so I was completely zoned out on whatever they were talking about.

I was snapped out of my daze by someone poking me harshly in my back.

"Pass the papers back," the boy behind me whispered irritably.

"Sorry," I said meekly as I blushed a little in embarrassment and handed him the papers. Hopefully Mr. Aizen didn't notice me daydreaming in his classroom. When I looked up, he was smiling at me in amusement.

Oh man, as if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

Ducking my head quickly, I focused all of my attention on the quiz in front of me. It wouldn't do for Mr. Aizen to think he had some ditzy little girl in his class.

* * *

I was saddened as the clock reached closer and closer to 3:30. Why couldn't they extend school for another thirty minutes?

"Hey Momo how do you think you did on the quiz?" the same girl from earlier asked me. Her name was Rika.

"I hope I did okay. I studied really hard."

"I kinda figured since you didn't really pay attention when Mr. Aizen was going over the homework." She giggled again and I blushed a pale pink.

Why was it so easy for people to make me blush? Sometimes I think I'm cursed.

"I-I was so paying attention. I just didn't have any questions because I understood the homework. It wasn't too hard," I tried to justify myself.

"Uh huh, I know you're smart Momo. No need to get all hysterical," Rika said amusement shining in her eyes.

"I- I didn't say that. I just-"

She giggled again. "You're so easy to tease Momo. Lighten up. I was only kidding."

Even though I was horribly embarrassed, I smiled at her anyway. I knew she didn't mean any harm. It was easy to tease me. Another thing I hate.

"Hey Momo do you wanna hang out with me and my friends after school?" she asked me after a minute.

I wish I could. She was one of the few people in this school (besides Shiro, Renji, Kira, and Ranginku) that treated me kindly and not just as someone who was somewhat associated with the popular people. But I know that I'm gonna be needed at home to do chores and other jobs.

After school I was all work and no play. No wonder most people found me dull.

"I'm sorry Rika but I have some chores to do when I get home. Maybe next time?"

"Aww. I really wanted you to come. Oh well, I guess we can hang out another time. Maybe this weekend?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe this weekend."

Rika smiled kindly and turned back to talking to her other friends.

Good things always happened to me when I was in this class. Which is also why I'm so reluctant to leave. There isn't much joy for me back at home. But all good things must come to an end.

The bell rang and I reluctantly grabbed my things and trudged out the door taking my last look (for today) of Mr. Aizen and his dazzling smiled as he told us goodbye.

* * *

"What's wrong with you Hinamori," Shiro asked me as we made our way to the bus.

"Nothing Shiro, just had a long day at school is all," I replied as I usually did when he was worried about me (although he would never admit it). A little white lie never hurt anyone (too badly).

As we were about too bored, the bus, Ranginku came toward us with the usual five or six boys following in her wake.

"Hey Momo, me and the guys are gonna get together this weekend. Do you and Toushirou have anything to do?"

"Well you know how it is at home. I have a lot of chores to do," I said sadly.

"You need to tell those people to kiss your ass Momo. You do way too much work not to be granted some free time. And its no like it's your job to do all that."

"Ah-I couldn't say that Ranginku. Besides I don't mind too much."

"Yeah sure. One of these days they're gonna work you too hard and you're gonna snap. But call me later just in case," she waved lightly and walked away, her hair swishing slightly in time with her hips. It drove the guys crazy.

"That Matsumoto," Shiro muttered as he got on the bus.

I followed after barley missing being hit with some kind of item. I think it was a jelly bean.

"Watch out!" someone yelled from the back.

Too late for that now.

"Hey Toushirou sit with me!" a girl yelled somewhere from the back. She pushed her friend out of the seat at patted it enthusiastically looking at Shiro with hope.

Shiro hurriedly moved through the aisles and grabbed an empty seat in the middle and hurriedly pulled me down next to him. I think I heard at least five girls sigh in disappointment.

"Your so popular Shiro," I smiled at him in amusement.

"Ha, who said it was a good thing?" he said irritably looking out the window.

A group of girls got on the bus next and as soon as they saw us they immediately started giggling and scrambled to get seats near us.

"Hi Toushirou," they all said in high pitched voices.

Shiro sank lower in his seat mumbling under his breath.

"Oh he's so cute," one of the girls said.

"Um excuse me, are you his sister?" one girl asked me smacking on her gum. "Cuz we see you guys together like all the time and you're kinda too old to be his girlfriend if ya know what I mean." She and her friends started giggling again.

"But they would make a cute couple if he was a little taller," another girl said. She had short brown hair with blonde streaks.

"Yeah but I like short guys," another girl said winking at Shiro making him turn red and sink lower in the seat.

"That's because you're short too Mai," her friend said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah so it's not a problem." Mai then looked at me scrunching up her face slightly. I felt self conscious as her hazel eyes stared at me intently. She was very pretty with glossy black hair that went down her back. I wished I had her hair instead of my mousy dark brown hair. I usually tied it in pigtails and I felt really stupid right now because all these girls looked like they could be in highschool with their sophisticated hairstyles (that I'm sure they paid a lot of money to get done) and they were all younger than me.

"No, I don't think they're going out," she said finally, giving me a smile full of her white teeth.

Great even her teeth were better than mine. I was suddenly craving a toothbrush and some floss. Yeah I'm weird. Believe me I already know.

"So what's your name," Mai asked me looking at her pale pink colored nails.

"Momo. Momo Hinamori." My cheeks were starting to heat up. This girl was making me nervous and it didn't help that her friends were staring at me too.

"Momo," she said slowly, "No. I don't think I know you. Are you in the eighth grade?"

I nodded my head slowly.

Great I'm so nervous I can't even talk right.

"I know a lot of eighth graders. Do you know Renji and Kira?"

"Ye-yes. We're friends."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Oh my gosh that's so cool. You know three of the most popular guys in our school! You're so lucky," the girl with the gum said blowing a huge bubble that popped all over her face. "Oops."

She started to giggle loudly, trying to get the stuff off her nose.

"Eww Rikku, that's so gross," Mai said scooting away from her friend.

"Oh hush. It didn't get on you."

"It better not have. I just got my hair done the other day and it cost a lot of money. My parents won't appreciate it if their daughter had pink gum in her hair."

"Oh please. They'd probably say it was an improvement," Rikku said looking at me and winking.

I laughed lightly behind my hands.

"Whatever. Toushirou wouldn't like it if my hair got messed up. Would you Toushirou?" Mai asked as she leaned over her chair, getting closer to Shiro's face.

"This is our stop Hinamori," Shiro said suddenly jumping up, almost hitting Mai in the process. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Uh, o-k."

Shiro kept pushing me hurriedly toward the bus doors.

"Um bye," I called to the girls unsure.

"Bye Toushirou!" nearly every girl on the bus yelled as we got off.

He groaned and pulled me to the sidewalk.

"Bye Momo," someone called from the window.

I looked up to see Rikku grinning widely at me, some gum still on her face.

"Bye!" I waved to her smiling a real smile.

"Girls are so annoying," Shiro grumbled dragging me toward our home.

"Hey I'm a girl too, Shiro!"

"No, you're not. You're just Hinamori."

I don't know whether I should take that as a bad thing or a good thing so I said nothing.

We made our way home in silence, holding hands the whole time.

* * *

**A/N - **Well there's Chapter 2 for you. I hope you like it. Remember, criticism is welcome!

**Response to reviews**

**Kisa is dreaming- **Yay my first reviewer! Thank you so much for reading my story. I don't want to give too much away but . . . (whispers) this is a HitsuHina fic. I love that couple. Hitsugaya is so cute! Lucky, lucky Hinamori.

**tatatsumari- **Thank you for reviewing. Yeah I agree. Hinamori was OOC in the first chapter. That's not really the way I want her to be for the first part of this story. I tried to make her more like the anime in this chapter. I guess I'll just have to try harder.

**seal-chan- **Another reviewer! Thank you for taking the time to read this. There really should be more AU fics! Come on you other lazy authors, get off your asses and make a story! Just kidding. I have read a couple of good AU fics for Bleach. They're really good. I just wish that the author would finish it.

That's all for now. Hopefully chapter 3 will be out soon.


End file.
